<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Softly Softly by areeskimosreal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951703">Softly Softly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal'>areeskimosreal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has soothing words for an upset Kayleigh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kayleigh Kitson &amp; John Redmond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Softly Softly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve followed her in, he knew her better than she thought he did, learning her was made easier by her and her sister having so many similarities, unconscious habits, body language and expressions.</p>
<p>He noticed pain and the Kitson determination not to let it show to outsiders, even one she had known for over fifteen years. He had given her a few minutes to get sorted.</p>
<p>"You okay Kayleigh, you're later tonight than usual ?"</p>
<p>" Fine " she was staring out  the kitchen window, she didn't turn, but there was no disguising the tremor in her voice.</p>
<p>"I'll have a cup too, if it's okay "</p>
<p>" It's fine " and again he heard the tremor.</p>
<p>" Did Mandy say when her and the kids would be back ?"</p>
<p>" No "</p>
<p>" I expect she'll call later eh ?"</p>
<p>" Probably "</p>
<p>" Look Kayleigh, I know we get on each others nerves at times, but I'm always here for you , okay ?"</p>
<p>" Fine "</p>
<p>" Right, give me a shout when my cuppas ready "</p>
<p>Steve turned to head back to his bike .</p>
<p>" Steve ?"</p>
<p>" What love ?"</p>
<p>" I could be doing with someone to talk to right now "</p>
<p>Steve turned, Kayleigh was facing him, she had obviously been crying.</p>
<p>" Okay pal, I'm here like I said "</p>
<p>Kayleigh forced a smile, but she also sobbed.</p>
<p>" How do you fix something you've done and got very very wrong ?"</p>
<p>" Is someone else involved?"</p>
<p>Kayleigh sobbed and nodded.</p>
<p>" Is it John ?"</p>
<p>" Uh huh "</p>
<p>Steve smiled at his diminutive sister in law.</p>
<p>" You sit love I'll make the tea "</p>
<p>As he walked past Kayleigh, he squeezed her shoulder,</p>
<p>" I'm sure between us we'll be able to sort it, whatever it is "</p>
<p>Kayleigh cried a little more as she sat at the table, Steve made tea for them both and sat down opposite Kayleigh.</p>
<p>" Thanks "</p>
<p>" You're welcome love "</p>
<p>" What do you and John talk about ?" Kayleigh suddenly asked.</p>
<p>" Bikes and stuff "</p>
<p>" What type of stuff ?"</p>
<p>" Music, football that type of stuff "</p>
<p>" Did he talk about me ?"</p>
<p>Steve had a long hard think, well long for him anyway.</p>
<p>" All the time "</p>
<p>" Does he like me ?"</p>
<p>" You're kidding right ?"</p>
<p>" Look at me Steve, do I look like I'm kidding ?"</p>
<p>" Kayleigh love, he is besotted with you, he worships the ground you walk on, the poor bugger is love struck, he thinks you hung the moon and that the sun shines out your arseh…….."</p>
<p>" Yes would have done Steven. " Kayleigh interrupted. </p>
<p>" Yes he talks about you all the time ,and yes he likes you a lot "</p>
<p>Kayleigh looked into her cup for inspiration.</p>
<p>" What's happened love. ?"</p>
<p>" We had a row "</p>
<p>" Is that all ?"</p>
<p>" What do you mean, all ?"</p>
<p>" Christ Kayleigh, this house is agro city, there ain't a day goes by that there isn't a bleeding row of some sort " Steve chuckled.</p>
<p>" But they don't break your heart do they?"</p>
<p>Kayleigh burst into tears, Steve fetched some kitchen roll for her and awkwardly rubbed her back.</p>
<p>" You cry love, then we'll sort this out "</p>
<p>Eventually Kayleigh's crying stopped and she smiled weakly towards Steve .</p>
<p>" So, what caused this row between you, and your Mister Redmond?"</p>
<p>" Well that's just it, I don't think he is my Mister Redmond "</p>
<p>" Yes he is "</p>
<p>" No he's not "</p>
<p>" He so is, and you better accept that fact lady"</p>
<p>" Then why didn't he tell me when I told him " Kayleigh sneered.</p>
<p>" Told him what love. ?"</p>
<p>" That I loved him "</p>
<p>Steve looked on stunned.</p>
<p>" When were this ?"</p>
<p>" About an hour or so ago "</p>
<p>" Where ?"</p>
<p>" We were in the car "</p>
<p>" You weren't, you know, at it  ?"</p>
<p>" No we were not, we were stuck in traffic"</p>
<p>" Last of the romantics you love "</p>
<p>" What do you mean ?"</p>
<p>" I took Mandy for a candlelit dinner with a nice wine, and a selection of lovely cheeses the night I dropped the L word "</p>
<p>" Lesbian ?"</p>
<p>" No, love , you bloody dingbat "</p>
<p>" Oh, sorry " despite her upset Kayleigh giggled, " trust me "</p>
<p>" Not you though eh, you wait till you're stuck on the ring road, strapped into a proxy bloody Fiat halfway to nowhere breathing in nowt but exhaust smoke to declare your undying, classy "</p>
<p>" I didn't intend to, it just sort of slipped out, but I meant it, I do love him " She looked for some sort of reaction from Steve.</p>
<p>" Everyone knows that christ "</p>
<p>" How ?"</p>
<p>" Kayleigh you couldn't hide your emotions if your life depended on it, just like your brother and sister, and your mum now I think of it. Your emotions are an open book "</p>
<p>" Why did he look like a rabbit caught in the headlights then, why didn't he say he loved me back if he does. ?"</p>
<p>" I told him you loved him last month …."</p>
<p>" You bloody what ?"</p>
<p>" I told him, it was bloody obvious to me, and I knew he loved you, so I wanted him to stick it out "</p>
<p>" So he knew, so he doesn't love me after all, that's why he didn't answer "</p>
<p>" Bollocks, he didn't really know until the minute you told him you did  just like I know he loves you, Mandy knows he loves you, Elsie and all your cohorts know he loves you, your mum and dad know for gods sake, but even if we had all told you, you still wouldn't believe it, in fact you don't believe it ' cause he hasn't told you ".</p>
<p>Kayleigh realised Steve was right, until she heard it from John's own lips she would never be convinced, no matter who or how many told her he did. And  with that realisation came the knowledge that John would have been the same, Steve telling him that Kayleigh loved him would never seem real to him until she had told him, and when she did , he was stunned, he often struggled with emotions, their argument, and her sudden outburst had probably overloaded the feelings he had. </p>
<p>" Do you remember your flowers, the ones he sent when he thought he had accidentally insulted you ?"</p>
<p>" Yes "</p>
<p>" Do you know that was card number six that came with it ?"</p>
<p>" How do you know that ?"</p>
<p>" We talk about you and him a lot, well he does, he wanted to tell you he loved you, without saying he loved you, he ended up buying a pack of the bloody things, sat for hours just trying to say what he didn't want to say, well not yet, let you know he cared, if you wanted him to "</p>
<p>" I need him Steve " </p>
<p>" He needs you too "</p>
<p>" Did he tell you that too ?"</p>
<p>" Yes "</p>
<p>" Really"</p>
<p>" John is a very complex guy, far more than I realised, I'm easily pleased, all I need in my life are spanners, sandwiches and a pretty lady on my arm , the rest is a bonus , John needs his fairytale princess and the trappings that go with it  Kayleigh, and I think suddenly realising he was getting it scared the shit out of him, but he ain't stupid, he'll be back "</p>
<p>" Did he tell you that  too ?"</p>
<p>" No, but good things come to those who wait, and I think you two, have had to wait far too long, he won't let go Kayleigh, don't you either okay ?"</p>
<p>" Okay " Kayleigh smiled.</p>
<p>" Have an early night love, I've got the feeling tomorrow could be a busy day"</p>
<p>Kayleigh got up ,as she passed Steve, she gave him a huge hug.</p>
<p>" Give over you daft bitch,"</p>
<p>" Night Steve, thanks "</p>
<p>" Night love, you're welcome "</p>
<p>Steve finished his tea, he sat back in his chair and sighed.</p>
<p>" Get it right John, don't let me down pal " He said to the empty kitchen.</p>
<p>He chuckled to himself and walked out to his bike.</p>
<p>Across the city John Redmond was sitting looking at his phone, his favourite picture of Kayleigh was looking back at him.</p>
<p>" I'm not giving up on you Kayleigh Kitson, never "</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>